Evangelion Heroes: The Last Son of Krypton
by Grey11893
Summary: On the dying planet Krypton, a father sends his only son to a safer world in another solar system. Unfortunately, he was wrong about it being safe, but he was right about the Yellow Suns effect on his little Kal-El.
1. Chapter 1

**Evangelion Heroes: The Last Son of Krypton**

Disclaimer: For the fourth time, no I do not own Evangelion. And I do not own the Man of Steel either.

Notes: This was meant to be a one-shot that helped with writers block, but it got bombarded by Superman the Animated Series extended intro theme and changed forever, so now it seems that I have another story to tell…

P.S yes, I do know that there are 2 other Shinji becomes superman stories, although if there are others please do inform me, if you haven't noticed I enjoy these kinds of stories.

**Chapter 1: Faster than a Speeding Bullet**

On a dying world, a father placed his only son in a stolen space craft after completing his small recording so that his son would at least know where he had come from.

'Will he…be cared for Jor-El?' asked the mother, worry and tears falling through her eyes.

'I…do not know Lara, but at least he will live. And under the light of their sun, Kal-El will be like a God amongst them' the father explained.

'Goodbye, my little Kal-El, take care' the mother said, placing a hand on the small crafts window, where her child slept.

'Goodbye son and…good luck,' the father said, activating the ship and watching his only son leave them, never to return home again. His wife held him tighter, and he hugged her tighter too, as the end of their world came.

The tiny space craft barely made it out of the exploding planet, zipping its way across the universe, followed closely by the last remnants of its passenger's world.

On its exit of the planets crumbling system, the infants fathers final recording played, 'You will travel far…my little Kal-El, but we will never leave you, even in the face of our deaths. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father…the son.'

For a long time it travelled until it found a mostly blue planet, bathed in the light of a yellow sun, the ship made a crash landing on the small island of Japan.

- [Last Son] -

Yui Ikari sighed; it was now the first anniversary of the separation from her husband. It had followed soon after the miscarriage with her first born. She couldn't believe that her husband would be so…cold towards her.

Her eyes began to tear up at the thought of her little baby who didn't make it, the little child never got the chance to have a name…She wiped her eyes quickly, crying and driving at the same time was not a good idea. She had just finished her inspection of Evangelion Unit-01, and in a few years they would be ready to have the first contact experiment with it.

At least she had her job, but she would rather have her child, she thought bitterly. Yui's eyes went wide in fascination at the sight of a large number of meteors heading to rain down on the Earth, just a few kilometres ahead of her.

The shockwave from the many meteors impacts overturned her small car, and Yui was lucky that she had been wearing her seatbelt; instead of being unconscious she would have been dead.

Yui slowly opened her eye, groaning from the pain in her head and neck, she was a split second from wondering what had woken her, before she heard metal being torn apart. She looked in the direction of the noise and received the biggest shock of her life. A little boy, around 3 or 4 years old, was busy tearing the car door off its hinges.

When the little boy (who was stark naked) saw her open eye, he giggled and waved at her. Yui quickly undid her seatbelt and dragged herself out of the care, with a lot of effort.

'Hello, how…did you do that?' Yui asked the little boy, who tilted his head as if he didn't understand her. Yui then pointed to the crumpled car door, and the little boy thought she wanted to hold it, so being a gentleman he picked it up effortlessly and handed it to Yui.

Yui could only gape at the little boy's otherworldly strength, but her maternal instincts soon took over and she asked, 'Where's your mom and dad?'

The boy said something in a strange language that Yui didn't follow, but the boy took her hand, surprisingly he was very gentle, and led her to the centre of where the meteors had struck. He looked a little ill when they passed one of the meteors, but he soon was back to pulling Yui along to his destination.

He pointed and Yui's eyes widened when she saw a small spaceship in the centre of a crater, the little boy climbed in and had fun pressing the buttons on the side of the ship.

Yui watched him, but cast a glance at all the other items in the ship. Two cloths, one red with a yellow "S" in a pentagon, the other blue, there was also a strange suit with another "S" on the chest and several crystals in a type of box all appeared to be alien and had strange symbols on them. Yui yelped in fright when a man and woman appeared, by way of hologram, and the little boy listened intently to what they where saying and tried to grab them, not understanding that they were not really there.

'Is that your mommy and daddy?' Yui asked softly.

The little boy looked at Yui and then back at the holograms, who were still talking, and he repeated her words, 'Mommy, daddy…'

Yui looked closer at the man and woman, trying to figure out at least some of what was being said. The boys father, who wore a robe type of outfit with the blue and red colours and the "S" symbol (Yui guessed that it must have been a symbol of importance in their culture), began to explain something and pointed to what looked like a countdown, with a sorrowful expression and then the mother moved away from the recording device. She returned holding the little boy in her arms tears falling down her face; she kissed his forehead and gave him to the father, who placed him in the ship. The last words Yui could only guess, but she was positive that the mother had asked for her son to be taken care of.

Yui turned her attention back to the little boy, who was sniffling. She picked him up and hugged him, telling him that she would take care of him and not let anyone hurt him.

Walking away from the crater, Yui mused out loud to the boy, 'I'm never going to find out the truth about you, am I?'

Her mind then clicked on a name after her musing, 'How does the name "Shinji" sound?'

The boy looked at her and smiled. Yui smiled back, 'Shinji it is then, Shinji Ikari.'

- [Last Son] -

13 years later…

Shinji pushed his glasses further up on his face, he hated them, but they were necessary to project a certain image that he wanted maintained. He clutched his bag tighter; it held several things of great importance to him, pictures of his adoptive family's home and the like.

He looked all over, but there didn't seem to be anyone around. He then decided to use his more enhanced senses to see if the city really was as deserted as it seemed.

The whole of Tokyo-3 was deserted there was no one around, not a sound, aside from…gunfire? No, bigger; heavy artillery most likely. Shinji lifted his glasses and strained his eyes, allowing him to see with greater acuity and in far more wave lengths than a normal person.

There in the distance, Shinji saw a giant monster with a beak/skull-like face. He also heard sobbing from a broken building. Seeing that the Katsuragi woman would most likely be preoccupied and unable to pick him up, Shinji decided on the next best course of action. He broke out into a run at the monster, and while doing so, he removed his glasses and undid his shirt, revealing a blue one underneath it, with a red S.

- [Last Son] -

Little Akira Suzuhara lay trapped underneath piles of rubble, unable to move herself from under it, as a series of pipes lay, criss-crossed over her body. All she could do was sob in despair that no one would be able to help her, not with the monster outside. She was only ten years old and already she had to deal with something as cruel as death. Her thoughts and prayers went to her family, especially her overprotective brother, Toji, who would be crushed by his little sisters passing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an impossible sound. The rubble was shifting, moving…up? With this impossible sight and feeling Akira, gasped at the sight of a young man lifting the tons of weight that had collapsed on top of her.

After her saviour, wrapped in a red cape had moved the rubble away from her, he moved to her side, where she still had the pipes preventing her from moving, 'Hold still' he said in a gentle voice.

His strange blue eyes suddenly turned crimson, and Akira felt the pipe that lay across her start to grow warm. After the pipes had been removed safely, her saviour picked her up gently, she groaned in pain from her sore sides, 'Sorry' he said, 'hold on tight'

The man, who wore a blue suit with red fingerless gloves, boots and an odd symbol, that looked like the English letter "S", lifted himself and her into the air, 'How…how did you do that?' asked the frightened Akira.

'Long story' he answered with a smile, 'lets first get you to a hospital.'

'What about the monster?' she asked, looking at the large creature with skeletal armour.

'I…hmm, looks like I'm gonna have to drop you off with the army' the man said when he noticed the JSSDF having trouble with the monster.

After the medics, who where at one of the army's bases that were far enough from the monster, got over their initial shock of the gravity-defying man, they quickly helped Akira onto a medical bed and looked at her injuries.

As Shinji took off into the air, he heard her whisper, 'be careful.' The speed that he went towards his target broke the sound barrier, causing a sonic boom and the Angel never noticed the red and blue blur nor did it have a chance to put up an A.T field, before the red and blue bullet had gone straight through its red core.

- [Last Son] -

Misato drove frantically, screaming at herself in her mind for waking up late. Now the boy that she had had to pick up from the train station was stuck in the middle of a war zone or worse he could be dead.

Misato was driving so dangerously and so fast, that when she tried to take the turn off her Blue Alpine was sent careening off the small cliff.

She shrieked in horror, first because she still had 32 payments left on her car and secondly because she realised that she was going to die. Throwing her arms over her face to "protect herself", she prayed for a miracle.

She stopped screaming when she slowly realised that the car was not falling anymore, it was stationary in the air which made no sense at all unless Newton had been wrong about gravity. Her car, seemingly taking on a life of its' own, flew back towards the road and landed gently.

Misato just stared at the road ahead, she had grabbed the wheel when it had started to move back to the road and now her knuckles were white.

'Are you alright Miss?' asked someone from outside the car.

Misato slowly turned her gaze to the voice and her jaw hung open. A young man stood outside her car with the most amazing pair of blue eyes and an even more amazing body, with an odd looking red and blue outfit and a red cape.

'…yes…' she answered quietly.

'That's good' he said. The man raised a fist into the air and took off, flying into the sky.

- [Last Son] -

The blue Alpine stopped just outside the phone booth that Shinji was just finished using; he grinned and exited the booth.

'Hey, Shinji! Thank God you're alright' said Ms. Katsuragi as she left her car to hug the boy, who was a lot taller than he seemed at first.

'Um…h…hello, ka…Katsuragi-san' said the timid boy, most of his timid ness was not part of his act in this case.

'Please, call me Misato and you shouldn't slouch so much Shinji' Misato said, then beckoned him into her car.

They drove towards the Geo-Front, Misato telling him why his mother's "husband" had called him and where he worked, she was surprised to discover that Shinji had only met the man a few times.

'So then, who raised you?' asked Misato, hoping she hadn't pushed the timid boy too hard.

'Well, my mother raised me for 4 years then when she…uh, I moved to Metropolis in America to stay with some family friends after her…' Shinji tried to swallow the lump in his throat; he always had trouble saying that his adoptive mother had died, he had cared deeply for her and she had never looked at him as a freak.

'Hey, don't worry I lost my parents too' Misato said softly, understanding the painful times this boy had gone through, it also explained why he was so shy and timid.

There was silence in the car for the rest of the journey, the car came to a stop outside a pyramid-like structure, the Geo-Front; Shinji corrected himself, remembering the NERV manual that Misato had given him to read in the car.

'So what do you think?' Misato asked as they walked to the entrance.

'It…it's…really great' he answered shyly.

Misato smiled and shook her head, she really wanted to tease him, but she didn't think that the boy would take it too well.

After travelling through the same room several times, Shinji had discovered several things about the inside of the Geo-Front, one: it was most definitely designed to confuse those who entered, two: everywhere he tried to look was blocked by lead and three: (the most disturbing one) was that he could smell something that was eerily similar to blood, lots of it.

Misato gave another cry of frustration when she realised that they had taken the wrong door again.

'There you are what took you so long!' A condescending voice said, from around the corner, which belonged to a blonde lady in a doctor's outfit.

'Oh, hey Ritz…' said Misato with a hint of embarrassment on her face and in her voice.

'Sorry, but you know I only just started' Misato tried to explain.

'And this is Shinji Ikari I take it' the doctor said looking at the boy, who slowly shrunk back, as if he was scared of her.

'Yup, say hello Shinji.'

'H…hello' he said weakly.

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at the timid boy, thinking that Yui's death must have really been a blow to his psych, although others took it a lot worse.

Ritsuko then led the two to the bridge, were a number of technicians were studying footage of the Angel and its unexpected and very quick defeat.

'Can you believe the speed it was moving?'

'I wonder what it was'

'It was definitely faster than a speeding bullet, Shigeru'

'It probably had more force than train would have moving at…'

'What on Earth is going on here?' Misato asked Ritsuko, she was unable to make sense of what the technicians were saying.

'Well, as it turns out we didn't need to sortie Unit-01. Some unidentified object collided with the angel and it was decimated' explained the doctor, who was miffed that the Magi had been unable to calculate anything on the strange object.

'Uh, what colour was it?' asked Misato, her mind thinking back to the moment on the cliff or rather off the cliff.

'Red and blue, why?' the doctor looked at Misato strangely.

'I think I know who it was' said Misato, causing the entire room to stop what they were doing and look at her.

'Then we should discuss this in my office, Captain.'

Everyone looked upwards, where Gendo Ikari, the Commander of NERV stood, and all returned to their work immediately.

Captain Katsuragi, Ritsuko and a reluctant Shinji made their way to the Commanders office.

Shinji felt a chill go down his spine when he entered the office, only one other person in the entire world had been able to do that by his mere presence or, sometimes, his lack of presence.

After explaining the cliff situation to the Commander in a formal manner, Gendo looked at Shinji, 'I see you brought the Third Child.'

'Yes sir. I'm sorry about him being late.'

Shinji raised an eyebrow, what made him the "third child" and who were the other two?

'Next time an angel attacks we will require you to pilot the Eva. You will do this or else your families bills will be very hard to keep up with, understood?' Gendo said coldly, staring at the boy, as if he were trying to figure out a particularly hard puzzle.

Shinji clenched a fist, but released it soon and answered, 'Y…yes sir.' Shinji didn't know what an Eva was or why they called the monster an "Angel", but he was determined to find out as much as he could, even if it meant working for Gendo. The Angel had a strange wavelength that seemed to be trailing off to somewhere, it was strange because the same wavelength that Shinji saw in living creatures came from them and did not act in that manner, which meant the creature was not alive exactly, more of a vessel for something else.

'Good.'

'Commander where will the Third child be staying?' asked Misato, she had seen Shinji's anger when the Commander had threatened his family and, whilst she did know that the world was at stake, that was going too far.

'Here at the Geo-Front, unless you have a more suitable location' Gendo said.

'He could stay with me that way I could protect him and he would have a direct link to NERV if he lost contact for some reason.' She did not think it would be wise for Shinji to stay in close proximity with the Commander for long and her place was the only place she could think of.

'That is a suitable suggestion. From now on you are the Thirds legal guardian' Gendo stated simply, 'Dr. Akagi, show the Third his Evangelion.'

'Yes, sir' replied Ritsuko.

The three left the room, silence following them.

Ritsuko showed Shinji the purple giant and was midway through her speech about it being humanities greatest achievement and best hope, when Shinji walked towards it like he was possessed.

Shinji stared at it, his unique vision allowing him to see the wavelength no human being had discovered yet and he whispered, 'Mom?'

-Chapter 1 end-

Yes, I know it is really doff having four stories that I'm writing, but writers block hit me and the Guide to writing Bionicle stories said that it helps to sit and write whatever enters your head and, well, this happened. So blame the writer for the guide (actually don't 'cos it was a real help). Anyway, as normal please tell me what you think of the story and hopefully I will update this and all my others soon (although not too soon, I have exams in 2 days [since I posted]). Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed reading and are hungry for more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Evangelion Heroes: The Last Son of Krypton**

Disclaimer: For the fourth time, no I do not own Evangelion. And I do not own the man of steel either.

Wow, you get almost immediate reviews in the Evangelion section (compared to the crossover section). Well, anyway thanks for the reviews Asuka Ikari, 1337, Fenrir and Hanzo the Salamander and thanks for the favs from all you other guys!

**Chapter 2: More powerful than a Locomotive**

['Reports have been streaming in from all over Tokyo-3 on the mysterious young man in a red cape and blue outfit, doing the impossible and saving lives across town. One of the earliest sightings was just after the Angel attack, where ten year old Akira Suzuhara was trapped underneath a demolished building that the angel had destroyed during its rampage. Losing hope, little Akira was astonished to see the large and incredibly heavy pieces of rubble lifted before her very eyes and the man then flew her to an army base were she received medical care for her minor injuries. The medics say that if that man had not been there, little Akira would most likely have not survived. This man's appearance has also sparked a debate on the usefulness of the Evangelion units that NERV was meant to deploy against these creatures, as billions upon billions of not just Yen has gone toward the Evangelion's construction. The reason the debate was started was because the man defeated the Angel by flying through it and now…-']

'Well, Ikari? What do you have to say for yourself?' SEELE-05 asked Gendo, obviously displeased by the recording that had been played.

'Yes, I would like to see how you pull yourself out of this one' SEELE-07 arrogantly said.

'I did not know of this man's presence until after the Blue pattern disappeared, right now I have Section 2 searching for answers' the Commander said coldly.

'We all know how incompetent that security force is, always looking for simple answers in complex ways' SEELE-02 said, 'if they had merely turned on a computer and searched for awhile, they would have found him easily.'

'Are you serious?' SEELE-05 asked in astonishment.

'Yes, he appeared recently, approximately 5 months ago in America. He spoke with a journalist, Ms…Lane I believe, and she wrote an article about his life story and was becoming quite the hero among the cities people.'

'What of the articles contents?' asked SEELE-06, intrigued by this revelation.

'According to him, he is the last survivor of the planet Krypton and was sent to Earth by his father. Apparently, our solar systems Yellow Sun is what gives him his incredible powers,' explained SEELE-02.

'That is preposterous!' shouted SEELE-05, this whole thing sounded like some insane comic book plot, the man must have some advanced technology or something.

'No, it is entirely possible. Plants absorb sunlight for nutrients, so it is entirely possible and we have all seen what the Angels abilities allow them to do,' SEELE-08 said, intrigued by this information.

'Well, it seems you have a lot on your hands Gendo,' Keel said smugly.

'I will not let this extraterrestrial meddle in our scenario' Gendo stated, not showing his inner rage at the aliens interference.

'Good' Keel closed his connection and the other members followed suit. With Keel gone the meeting was unanimously declared over.

Gendo sat, on his own staring ahead. His face was devoid of emotion, but his mind was another matter entirely. He would not let this…kryptonian, stand in his way to godhood, if he had to slay a god to become one, then so be it. Whatever it took to be with Yui again…it would be worth it, and then he could finally make up for past mistakes.

- [Last Son] -

'Wow! This is great Shinji, where'd you learn how to cook like this?' Misato asked, impressed by the timid boy's culinary skills. The breakfast he had prepared tasted divine, as if it had been prepared by a god.

'Well, my adoptive mother taught me when I lived on the farm, but she is actually a lot better than me' Shinji answered, sitting down at the table and eating at a more acceptable pace than his Guardian.

'Farm? I thought you said you lived in Metropolis?' Misato asked the boy in between stuffing her face with large amounts of the "divine" food.

'Oh…uh, I just thought since no one really knows Smallville…and well, Metropolis is rather close to it' the boy shrugged, feeling silly for lying about his home town over the simple matter of general knowledge of Kansas.

'It's okay. Oh, before I forget. You'd best get ready for school, I've already enrolled you in the Tokyo-3 municipal high school' the captain said.

'Oh…' was all Shinji could say, shrinking into his chair. He did not enjoy school much, since his persona was not…socially acceptable and also he would much rather be out in the air, flying free and not held back by anything.

'Yeah, sorry, but NERV has to have a good image for their PR so, sacrifices have to be made to project a good image.'

'I guess' he said, hiding a sly smile at the irony.

'You're also going to have to buy a uniform after school, I don't have your measurements' with a wicked grin, she added, 'or we could get the measurements later today, if you know what I mean…'

'Th…tha…m…Misato!' shouted the boy in embarrassment, Misato had a knack for getting him to act like his image without acting.

'Hah-hah ha, you're so much fun Shinji!' she said, still laughing at the poor boys blushing face.

Shinji left the house as fast as he could without raising suspicion and began to walk towards the school, carrying his satchel with him and wearing his jacket which was 2 sizes too large for him and his glasses.

He made his way to school, making sure to appear as clumsy as possible, bumping into people and things and generally thinking about keeping the cape on at all times when he did this, but he knew it was not what he really wanted. He did want to help people, but he didn't need any glory for doing it, and being the mild mannered, clumsy, shy Shinji Ikari was his little hiding place.

He went to reception and discovered he had to see the class representative about his classes and such.

'Um, where can I find her?' he asked, pushing his glasses back up.

'Probably around the entrance, she's a pretty girl, brown hair in two pig-tails, quite easy to spot' the secretary explained, not really moving her head from the computer (Shinji was quite sure that she had not actually looked at him during the conversation).

'Thank you miss' Shinji said, making his way back to the entrance of the school.

Pulling his glasses down, he squinted, instinctively activating his X-Ray vision. He searched the grounds and spotted the girl walking into school, appearing to be tired, but intent on entering the school. He pushed his glasses back up and made his way to her.

'Um, hello, are you H…Hikari?' he asked.

'Yes, oh, you must be Ikari, Shinji?' asked the girl formally, straightening herself as if this where a boot camp.

'No, I'm Shinji…oh, I mean yes' Apparently all women in general got him to behave foolishly, right now he wanted to punch himself, although he rejected that idea due to public safety.

'Umm, okay' she said slowly, looking the boy strangely then figuring out the possible confusion, 'oh, right! You were living in America before you came, that's why you thought I was saying the wrong name.'

'Oh, yes. I'm sorry' he said, still thinking about a nice punch to wake him up.

'You don't need to apologize' she said softly, remembering that his students file had said he had left to America after his mother died, which was why he was so withdrawn and shy she guessed.

She then explained to him the procedure for getting to his classes on time and where he was allowed to have break, after which she said goodbye to speak with a group of girls.

The bell rang (too loudly for Shinji's liking) and he made his way into class first, not wanting to have to go through the embarrassing act of bumping into more of his classmates. After an incredibly boring lecture on the world before Second Impact, the bell rang signalling for break. Shinji was glad for this as he was getting jittery from all the other students looking at him oddly, his hearing let him find the cause of the looks. Being attacked by the angel had made some of their classmates leave town. So his moving into town was odd.

Shinji decided to climb the stairs to the roof of the school, finding solace in its isolation from others. With a sigh, he leant back against the door. Closing his eyes, he let his inhuman sense of hearing make him aware of any dangers present in the city, strangely enough, there wasn't. No, wait. South side of the city; sounds like a robbery.

Glancing at his watch, and deciding he had just enough time, Shinji removed his glasses, jacket and satchel, leaving them on the roof behind the entrance where they would not be discovered. After attaching his cape, he flew off towards the direction of the crime.

- [Last Son] -

In the Tokyo-3 museum of Natural History, three minutes ago, four armed men in ski masks entered.

They shot the security guards, leaving both in critical condition and had the group of visitors, which included children that had come to the museum for a class trip, sit inside the centre of the room. Two of the men watched, while the other two went to collect what they came for.

'How much longer do we have to wait?' the one gunman whispered to his partner, he was getting nervous just watching the hostages.

'Long enough for the others to grab the rock and get out' the other man huffed.

'What does that guy want with a chunk of rock anyway?' the nervy one asked.

'I dunno, alright? He's some scientist, so it's probably just some experiment or something, now will you shut up and just watch the hostages' the annoyed one growled.

'I'm just saying what if its worth more than he promised us'

The angrier one had no comment to snap at his partner this time. It actually made him think about it, 'We'll deal with that later.'

'You should listen to your buddy and deal with the problems at hand' said Shinji, looking at the two with narrowed eyes.

'Holy sh-'

'When the hell did you get here?'

All occupants in the room stared in disbelief at the man's sudden appearance; he wasn't there a second ago. They would have defiantly noticed him if he had been standing there before, his blue and red outfit and his red cape made him stand out quite a bit.

'Put the guns away and wait for the police to arrive' the costumed man said seriously.

'Hah, you think some fancy magic tricks are going to scare us?' the one gunman laughed, aiming his automatic rifle at Shinji, 'maybe we should do a magic trick of our own…'

There was a loud bang as the firing pin ignited the gun powder, and sent a single metal slug spinning through the air right at its target.

Everyone stopped breathing and stared. The bullet had disappeared. The man was still standing and had no holes in him and there was no blood. Nor had anyone heard or seen the bullet hit anywhere else.

The gunman who had fired looked at his gun; then at the man, confusion etched in his features.

'Looking for this?' Shinji said with a smirk, holding up a crumpled piece of metal and letting it roll of his palm and clang onto the ground.

'Tha…that's…not…' the gunman stuttered in fright, looking at his nervy partner, who had already dropped his gun and held his hands up, begging for mercy. When the one who still held a gun looked back, the man was gone, and he felt a chill run down his spine.

'Can you drop the gun now?' asked a voice from behind him, faster than was humanly possible, the gunman threw his weapon to ground, dropped to his knees and pleaded for the man to not kill him.

'Is everyone alright?' Shinji asked the small crowd of hostages, who looked at him in fear, which made him uncomfortable. Some of the crowd decided to come to their senses and told the man about the other gunmen and the injured security guards, 'Phone an ambulance and the police, I'll handle the other two.'

Shinji blurred to the other side of the museum, where he heard the two men conversing with each other. He was about to disarm them, but before he got within 10 metres of them, Shinji tripped and fell to his feet, gasping in pain. It felt like his insides were being massaged by a couple of knives. Clutching his stomach, trying to keep his insides where they belonged, he looked at the two surprised gunmen who stared back at the writhing, caped man in uncertainty, holding their stolen prize, a glowing green rock the size of a human head.

'Who the hell are you?' the one asked, drawing his pistol from his jacket.

'…I…I…ugh…' Shinji couldn't see properly, everything was blurred, he had never experienced this…this weakness in his life ever before. Nothing had ever hurt him or caused any pain, only discomfort. This sensation was new to him, how do normal people live with this?

'Damn, looks like he's about to roll over and die' the other one said, still holding the stolen property.

'Well then guess I'd better help him' the one with the pistol pointed his weapon at Shinji's head and was about to blow his brains out, but instead he yelled in pain and threw his gun away, cursing about it burning his hand.

Shinji felt sicker now. Using his heat vision was his most taxing power if it was abused, but it never left him this drained this quick. He stumbled to his feet, as the other gunman dropped the rock and was busy retrieving his gun.

Seeing the man grabbing his weapon, Shinji unleashed his breath, sending the two men and the rock back through the doors that they had entered and Shinji suddenly felt like his old, invincible self again.

'That's odd' he muttered.

He then focussed with his eyes to see through the double door and cocked an eyebrow. He couldn't see through it, aside from the small glass windows of course, but that meant that the doors were lined with lead and whatever was causing the pain was probably being blocked by it.

He stored that information away for later; he heard the sirens of police and ambulances approaching and decided he had better introduce himself to Tokyo-3, much as he had done with his short time in Metropolis, too bad Ms. Lane was not here.

The ambulances loaded the two security guards while the police collected the four would be thieves and a detective spoke with the man who had stopped the robbery with unconventional methods.

'So, you just…flew in?' the detective asked, looking with uncertainty at the man.

'Yes, my hearing is pretty good and I wanted to help.'

'Well, sorry but this sounds unbelievable' the detective said.

'It's what I do, if you want to know more about me, I suppose you could have a look for an article Ms. Lane did on me when I spent some time in Metropolis, in America.'

Before anymore words could be exchanged, an elderly man with white hair rushed up to Shinji.

'Hello, sir' the elderly man said with a formal bow, which Shinji returned, 'I must thank you for saving the day; I am Mr. Akihito, the curator of the museum.'

'I was just doing what was necessary Akihito-san, no thanks is needed' Shinji replied.

'Well, I think you deserve thanks sir, is there anything you require?'

Shinji was about to politely decline, but he remembered his sudden weakness and decided he could ask one thing, 'Could you tell me what the men were trying to steal?'

'Oh, the meteorite, it was given to the museum two years ago by a research facility that is now dismantled. It hit the earth about…13 years ago I believe, I don't know why they wanted to steal it, the researchers said it was only an interesting thing to look at and something about a few unknown elements, krypton and some other mumbo jumbo' the curator explained happily.

'Thank you Akihito-san, detective' with a nod to both the men Shinji began to float into the air.

'Wait! What's your name?' someone from the crowd that was held hostage shouted.

'Superman,' Shinji said with a smile, taking off into the air with a sonic boom leaving the only trace that he had been there.

- [Last Son] -

'Sir, Section-2 have found some information pertaining to the flying man' a voice message on the Commanders phone explained.

'Send them in' Gendo replied, hoping that the usually incompetent security force had found some decent information this time.

'Commander' the two broad shouldered men said, with a salute. They both looked like twins with their matching suits and dark hair (although one had slightly longer hair than the other) and dark glasses.

'Well, what have you found?'

'It appears that the "Superman" was involved in stopping a robbery today' the longer haired one began, 'we managed to grab a recording and found some interesting information.'

The one with shorter hair handed Gendo a small video pad, which played a security tape of the crime; Gendo watched it like a hawk.

'It appears that he is as impervious to injury and as fast as that American reporter claims' the shorter haired one said.

'Leave the room' Gendo said, without looking up from the recording.

The two agents looked at each other, stunned, but decided not to start anything with a man who could see to it that they never existed and obliged with his wishes.

Gendo replayed the video several times at a certain spot, taking note of the "Superman's" reaction. When he got to close to the rock, it almost looked like he had been poisoned, but why? Radiation from the rock, perhaps? But then why did it only affect him?

Realising he would need more data on this "Superman's" limits, he requested his Second in Command to make himself present at his office. Then he moved on over to his computer, typing in a command into the Magi, the advanced AI that ran NERV as well as the city.

- [Last Son] -

Shinji had made it back to school, just in time, and had to go through several more periods of the sensei's droning of life before Second Impact before the bell saved the students from death via boredom.

The whole class leapt to their feet, grabbing bags and walking out in small groups made up of their friends, leaving Shinji to watch them all go home making him feel a bit lonely.

'Shinji, I don't think you want to stay in school the whole day do you?' asked a voice which could only be the class representative.

'Oh, hello Hikari, why are you waiting here?' Shinji asked, surprised that the class representative was still there.

'Well, I thought I had better show you the school shop so you can buy a uniform' she explained with a small smile, she had seen his sad look when he had watched the other children in their class leave, so she decided that he must feel lonely being in a new school all of a sudden.

'You…didn't have to' Shinji said softly, feeling more positive about the day already.

'It is my duty as the class representative' she replied proudly, then she led Shinji to the shop.

'Here we are!' she exclaimed, 'you can grab your clothes and I'll wait out here'

Shinji selected the items he would require, unfortunately they didn't have any blazers or long sleeves, most likely due to the uncomfortable and perpetual heat that he had never felt. The short sleeves would leave his arms exposed, but he thought he could explain away his rather impressive physique with the fact that he had lived on a farm for 8 years.

'Is this okay?' Shinji asked Hikari, who turned around and blushed when she saw that Shinji was a lot bigger than she had first thought.

'Um, yes that is all you need' she said, trying to keep her voice even.

'Hey class rep!' shouted a boy with sandy brown hair and glasses, waving at Hikari.

'Hello Kensuke, I didn't see you in class today' she said, glaring at the boy.

'Sorry, but I just had to investigate these sightings that people have been reporting' he explained with enthusiasm.

'And what is more important than school?' Hikari asked, not pleased with Kensuke's answer.

'Superman, of course!' Kensuke exclaimed.

Shinji tried to make himself smaller when he heard his alter ego's name.

'Who?' Hikari asked.

'He's the guy who stopped the Angel, they said he just flew straight through it and then he has been seen saving people and stopping robberies and stuff.'

'Kensuke, he's just a hoax. There's no way someone could fly, right Shinji?' Hikari asked the new boy, who looked like a deer caught in headlights all of a sudden.

'Uh, well…when I stayed in Smallville I heard about someone like that in Metropolis' Shinji said timidly, worried he might be exposing himself.

'Whoa, wait! You lived in Smallville? The first sighting of Superman was there!' exclaimed Kensuke, excited that someone from outside Tokyo-3 had heard about the man.

'Okay, that's enough Kensuke,' she said, then she remembered something she had been meaning to ask the otaku, 'where's Toji?' she asked, feeling her worries come back to her when she remembered the jock who had not come to school in a while.

'I don't know, haven't heard from him in a while' Kensuke said with a shrug.

'He's missing almost as much school as Rei' Hikari groaned.

'Who's Rei?' Shinji asked.

'Some strange girl with blue hair and red eyes, she's really good looking in an odd way, but really…quiet' Kensuke said.

'Every time she misses school, she usually comes back with injuries and I've tried to ask her about it, but she just says that I don't need to know and don't need to bother with her' Hikari said sadly, she was certain Rei might be abused or something along those lines, but every time she asked the principal about it he quickly pushed such accusations aside.

'Well, that's Rei for you. Oh, I'd better go, gotta catch the train home' Kensuke explained.

'I need to catch it too, do you take the train Shinji or can you walk home?' Hikari asked.

'I'll…walk' he said slowly, lying through his teeth. By walking he meant flying, but they didn't need to know that.

'Okay, goodbye. See you tomorrow!' Hikari said, waving to him as her and Kensuke headed over to the train station, Kensuke was bombarding her with all the things Superman has been said to be able to do.

'Bye' Shinji said, giving a small wave of his own.

- [Last Son] -

The two classmates boarded the train, which took off at a slow pace, but built up speed as it went along.

'Hikari!' shouted Nozomi, Hikari's little sister.

'Hello Nozomi how was the class trip' the sister asked.

'It was so cool! There were these robbers and they were going to steal some rock and then-'

'What! Robbers?' shrieked Hikari.

'I wasn't finished!' huffed the 10 year old, 'then this man with a red cape whooshed in and he caught a bullet! The robbers face was so funny!'

'Hey, was that Superman?' asked Kensuke, interested to hear more.

'Mm-hmm, that's what he told us before he flew off' Nozomi said with huge grin.

'See, Hikari! I told you he was real!'

'Oh, please! You're getting proof from a ten year old' Hikari said.

'So you don't even trust your own sister! Class rep I thought we were meant to look up to you when—yah!' Kensuke, along with most of the other seated passengers who were not sitting down properly ended up on the floor as the train began to speed up.

'Isn't this going too fast?' asked a worried Hikari, looking out the window and watching the blurs of buildings becoming harder to make out.

The emergency lights came on, signalling for all passengers to get into their seats and sit tight. Everyone who had ended up on the floor; quickly regained their seats and held on to whatever they could, as the train was going much too fast.

'Oh, man!' exclaimed Kensuke, looking through the window and seeing that the end of the tracks where close and at this speed the train would not be able to slow down enough in time.

'What's wrong?' asked Nozomi, seeing the worry on Hikari and Kensuke's faces.

'Nothing Nozomi, just sit tight' Hikari said, with a smile that failed to reassure the little girl.

The train was getting dangerously close to the end of the line, many of the passengers were either praying or crying and only one held hope, this one had seen a red blur zoom past to the back of the train.

'Don't worry Hikari' Nozomi said, trying to reassure her sister.

Without warning the train lurched forward…and stopped completely. There were moans and groans of pain, but this only meant that all those in pain were alive enough to feel it.

Picking herself up from the floor, clutching her throbbing head, Hikari looked at the other passengers. All were a bit banged up, but alive. Then Hikari's eyes darted around for her sister, who had disappeared after her tumble.

She started to feel sick, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her standing at the end of the carriage, sticking her head out the window.

'Thank you!' shouted Nozomi waving to the man who had saved them.

Hikari stared in disbelief at the man floating in the air, in a red and blue outfit with the red cape that Nozomi had mentioned.

Superman waved back and then flew off into the sky.

- [Last Son] -

'More powerful than a locomotive indeed, Ms. Lane' commented Gendo, watching the video footage of Superman stopping the train by grabbing the back.

'Ikari, I can't believe you would do such a thing!' said a horrified Fuyutsuki, he had only just received the message from Gendo and had rushed back, hoping the Commander had not lost his mind.

'The ends justify the means Sensei; you of all people should know that' Gendo replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

'But there were children on the train, what if this…Superman was not as capable as you thought he was?' asked the professor.

'Well, then I would have found his limit' the Commander stated as a matter of fact, 'have you found out who wanted the meteorite stolen?'

'…Yes, a doctor who used to work for STAR labs, apparently he had several applications for the meteorite, but due to lack of funding and the fact that he could not prove his theories…'

'Find him, give him the meteorite and give him unlimited credit and also a working space in the Geo-Front, away from the technicians' Gendo ordered.

'Very well' Fuyutsuki said with a sigh.

-Chapter 2 end-

I will update my other stories don't worry, I just need to come up with some chapter ideas (I know where I want the stories to end, I just don't have the middle bits). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and remember: any ideas you wish to give me just leave them in a review, there is no such thing as a bad idea!


	3. Chapter 3

**Evangelion Heroes: The Last Son of Krypton**

Disclaimer: For the fourth time, no I do not own Evangelion. And I do not own the man of steel either.

Thanks for the reviews 1337, Asuka Ikari, Hanzo, Fenrir, Weapon-VII and Julian Chester and thanks for the favs from all you other guys! 1337 that's a great idea! I just need to work out when and how, but thanks! Weapon-VII thanks for the review as it helped me plot out this chapter.

Just so you know, the Superman info I use is from a re-telling of Superman's origins, Superman: Birthright.

**Chapter 2: Can leap tall buildings in a single bound**

Tokyo-3 is all abuzz with the amazing feats of the "Superman". Pulling trains to a stop, catching bullets without injury and generally becoming an instant celebrity. Life is great for Superman, but as Shinji Ikari, life is not so grand. Right now he has to attend his first training session at NERV, where numerous Doctors and Physicists work and will be keeping a sharp eye on him. This is making Shinji worry that he might not be able to keep his dual identity, dual for much longer.

'So, what exactly am I meant to be doing as a…an Evangelion pilot?' asked Shinji, trying to keep the disgusting smell of blood from entering his nose.

'Well, first you're going to have to get measured for your plug suit' Doctor Akagi explained, then gestured to a flat metal piece of equipment on the floor, 'Please step on the scale.'

'Um, alright…' Shinji said, stepping onto the scale as he was told.

A few seconds passed by as he stood on the scale.

'Uh, S-Sempai I think something's wrong with the scale…' the doctors assistant, Maya, said, she was a nice lady with short brown hair and a small frame.

'What do you mean?' the Doctor asked.

'I-it says that he weighs 190 pounds' the technician answered.

(86 kg's for those who don't know)

Ritsuko went wide eyed at her understudy's words, her eyes looking at the computers screen and then at Shinji.

'Um, t-that is my weight' Shinji answered, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

'Oh…ahem, well anyway Maya use the Magi to scan his measurements' Ritsuko said, feeling a bit bad about making a big deal of Shinji's weight (he looked a bit on the big side adn was a bit shy).

Shinji looked at the strange lights that shone on his body, but held fast after Maya told him to remain as still as possible.

'Thank you Shinji, now if you'll follow me, we'll show you what you have to do and how to pilot your Eva' Ritsuko then lead Shinji to a place he knew all to well, leaving Maya to go bug-eyed at Shinji's measurements.

- [Last Son] -

'So, this…is the Eva' Shinji said softly, looking at the purple behemoth with curiosity.

His eyes showed him that it held the same "colour" his mother had had when he first discovered his ability to see in different wavelengths. His mom had said that he could see the soul of a person and he was very lucky to be able to see such a thing. It was most likely true, as whenever he looked at a dead creature in the wavelength, he saw nothing, no colourful "aura" surrounding them, just blackness. It made him feel empty and sad that the creature had lost its "special colours", as he had called it when he was younger.

But, how was this creature holding the same colour as his mother had? And if it was just a robot, then how could it possibly have the wavelength?

'Shinji!' the doctor called out loudly, snapping Shinji from his musings.

'Oh, s-sorry Dr. Akagi, I...I was just wondering…how…who built the Eva?' Shinji asked, wanting to know more about the strange machine.

'Your mother, didn't you know?' the doctor asked the boy who looked stunned at this information.

'B-but I thought this was the Commanders?' Shinji said.

'When your mother was still… alive, she worked on it' Ritsuko said, looking at the boy's faraway expression

Shinji then looked at the Eva, and he then remembered the first time he had met the Commander of NERV.

-Flashback-

10 years ago…

There was a knock on the door of Yui Ikari's home, a nice home near the forest of Tokyo-3, isolated from most of the city, perfect for raising a boy with incredible and growing abilities.

'I'll get it!' said an excited 6 year old Shinji, zipping through the house and appearing at the door.

The little boy gently unlocked it, hoping he didn't break it this time. The door opened to reveal a man with orange tinted glasses, a beard and a serious face.

'Hello, you have nice colours!' the little boy said, speaking about the funny colours he saw around the man when he focussed on him.

'Who are you?' the man asked, trying to hide the emotions he was feeling at the sight of a little boy in Yui's home.

'I'm Shinji, it's nice to meet you sir' the little boy gave the man a formal bow.

'Shinji who is…' Yui asked with a smile as she neared the door, then her smile faded as she saw who the guest was. Leaning down to Shinji's level she asked, 'why don't you go investigate in the forest again, but remember about the secret.'

'Okay, bye-bye sir, see you later mom!' the little boy walked past the man and into the forest.

'What do you want?' Yui asked, with an uncharacteristic amount of venom in her voice.

'…where did he come from?' Gendo asked, still feeling shock inside of himself.

'I found him, not that it is any concern of yours!' Yui said, glaring at the man.

Clearing his throat, Gendo said, 'I needed to ask about the first contact experiment and you haven't been answering the…'

'I told you it will be done when I have the time to complete the preparations, but as you can see I have a little boy to look after.'

'I…didn't know you had wanted to adopt…'

'Maybe if you had actually spoken to me after…' her voice wavered when she remembered the miscarriage, but she pulled herself back together, 'anyway, I have my hands full. Have you signed the papers yet?'

'I have been busy with my duties at work…'

'For the past three years I know, but you got them two years ago, Gendo!' Yui said, feeling her anger rising.

'I…I need to say…that I…I'm…' Gendo began, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

'Don't you dare say it!' Yui spat, ready to slap him for even thinking that a "sorry" would make up for the way he had acted.

Realising that it was futile to talk any further, Gendo made his way back to his car, muttering a goodbye and then he took off.

Yui heaved a long sigh and said softly, 'You can come down now Shinji.'

'So you can see in X-ray!' Shinji said, floating down to the Earth happily, but his smile disappeared when he saw the hurt look on his mothers face, 'are you alright, mom?'

'Just tired' Yui said, offering a weak smile to her son for reassurance.

'Okay, can I watch the movie again?' Shinji asked.

'Which one, sweetie?' Yui asked.

'The one with my other mom and dad'

Yui put on a smile, and answered softly, 'alright.'

-End Flashback-

'Ahem, Shinji?' the doctor said again.

'Oh…sorry' Shinji replied quietly, still feeling the loss of his mother. Sometimes having an eidetic memory was…not so great.

'We just need you to sit in the plug; then we'll guide you on what to do next' Ritsuko said.

Shinji was then placed into the entry plug, which stuck out of the Eva's neck, and was told to sit tight. While sitting in the seat, Shinji felt a sense of peace that he was only ever able to get at one other place on the entire Earth, and he smiled and breathed in deeply, savouring the feeling. Unfortunately, that moment was interrupted when the plug was slowly filled with a disgusting orange liquid that smelt of blood.

'W-what's going on!' asked a scared Shinji, scared, not because he would drown (that would only be a problem in a few days), but the stench of blood that it was giving off was overpowering, especially to his senses.

['That is LCL; it will help you control your Eva more fluidly and don't worry about breathing, it will oxygenate your blood directly']

Shinji shivered at the thought of having to actually let the substance into his body, but it was necessary and he really wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

- [Last Son] -

Soon Shinji was able to walk the Eva, collect the prog knife and attach and detach the umbilical cord that powered the Eva. Next up was the virtual training, upon entering the virtual world of Tokyo-3 Shinji was given instructions on what he needed to do.

['Okay, we have some data on the third Angel and you will be fighting a simulation of it. First thing you need to do is collect a weapon from the rack on your map.']

An image that was unmistakably a map popped up on the HUD with a checkpoint marked on it. Shinji willed the purple behemoth to the point were a weapons cache was. His Eva reached out and the cache opened, revealing a number of Eva size guns.

The purple hand stopped before it reached the giant rifle and twitched, as if it were unsure if it should take the gun.

['What are you waiting for?']

'I…I'm not a fan of guns…' Shinji said, remembering someone who he had met recently in America, that had lost those closest to him because of these weapons and the effect the loss of those dear to the man had driven him to become something…not quite…healthy.

['This is war; we have to do things against what we believe in, in these times']

'That's why it is important that we keep our values even closer to ourselves' Shinji whispered, repeating a phrase the man had once told him.

Shinji heard an exasperated sigh from the command.

['Well, that's it for today.']

- [Last Son] -

'Dr. Kanashimi' Gendo said, looking at the small scientist that had been brought before him by Section 2.

'W-what do you want with me?' the small, bespectacled man asked, fear in his eyes.

'Your notes on this meteorite…"kryptonite" as you called it, are impressive.' Gendo stated the notes open in front of him.

'How did you…?'

'It was rather simple, NERV bought STAR labs out several years ago and we received your work as well.' Gendo answered easily, his voice still devoid of emotion.

'You…have all of my research' the doctor gasped at the idea that all of his previous work lay before him, when the research lab had gone bankrupt all his work had disappeard, forcing him to start over from scratch.

'Yes, and I want you to continue, especially on this one' Gendo pointed on one labelled "Lazarus", 'you will have a lab and funding, but if you do not succeed…'

'Please, I promise! I will, I will start right away!' the doctor shouted in desperation.

'Good, Fuyutsuki. Show the doctor to his laboratory.'

'Wait, I will need samples of the elements to work…' the doctor began, as he remembered the hired guns had been unable to complete their task.

'Already done' Gendo answered.

- [Last Son] -

The car ride home was filled with an uneasy silence as Misato drove home.

'Hey, why do you dislike guns so much?' Misato asked, breaking the silence.

'I…a friend of mine lost his parents because of one, he was only 8 and it was right in front of him and…he's not…well, he lost a part of himself that day' Shinji said, repeating the sad story he had been told.

'Oh…I didn't know about that' Misato said softly.

'Why don't we…just let Superman handle the "angels"' Shinji asked, hoping to avoid these tests and be able to do more good around the city with the time.

'We can't just let some…outsider deal with our problems' Misato said.

'W-why is he an outsider?' Shinji asked, not really liking where this was most likely going.

'Apparently he's an alien too, how do we know we can trust him?' Misato said, she did remember the man saving her and she was grateful, but she still held some doubts about him. He could have just saved her to appear as a saviour and might be waiting to stab everyone in the back when it was least expected.

'W-well…just because he isn't one of…us, that doesn't make it right to label him because of where he was born' Shinji said quietly.

A prolonged silence ensued after Shinji's speech, allowing Misato the time to think about what Shinji had said.

'Maybe you're right' Misato said softly.

- [Last Son] -

Shinji left his comfortable bed, it was night time, 01:30 to be exact. He couldn't get any sleep, not that he really need any, but it was a habit he had got into.

He smirked a bit when he heard Misato's snores; he didn't need super human hearing to hear that. With a sigh, as he realised that he would not be getting any sleep, he obtained his suit and cape then left the apartment through the balcony door, leaping over the large building in front of the balcony and defying gravity as he went up into the moonlit sky.

He flew for some time, taking in the cities sights and smells. Right now he was several kilometres above the city, floating with a thoughtful expression. Wondering what exactly these "angels" were and how many more would come. He also had to somehow stop them in his Evangelion now, as it would be susipicious if everytime they needed him to pilot, he was gone, but Superman took care of the Angel's each time. He sighed again, this was starting to give him a headache. His ears pricked up, his eyes widening somewhat as an angry voice filled his ears.

{'I told you to give me the money you little b*tch!'}

A resounding slap was caught by Shinji's ears, from a hand coming into contact with a persons face, a woman's face. Shinji flew at high speed to the cruel man in the alleyway.

- [Last Son] -

'You still owe me 10 grand!' he cocked his pistol at the crying woman's head, her face streaked with tears and red from the slap.

'I…I'm so-sorry, but he wouldn't…' she tried to explain that the rich man didn't want her "services" and she was truly sorry that she wasn't able to get the money, no matter how much she despised her "boss".

'Too bad' he pulled the trigger; and the bullet ricochet off the empty ground and off the walls, 'the hell?'

'Put the gun down' Superman said with barely contained anger, his eyes glowing red with rage.

'Hey, I-I'm the victim here, she-she still owes me my money' the pimp explained, shaking in fear at the angry Superman.

'No, you're the one with the gun in your hand, you're the one forcing her into prostitution, she is the victim; you're the monster' Shinji said simply, taking a step towards the criminal.

The man fired all his rounds, knowing that they would do nothing to deter this man of steel, but he wouldn't sit back and do nothing.

After the gun merely clicked, indicating that he was out of ammo, he dropped his gun and sank to the ground, begging for Superman to not harm him.

Shinji turned and picked up the crying woman, he heard the sirens and would leave a message for them to take the coward to where he belonged, 'Do you need to go to the hospital miss?'

'I...th-thank you…y-yes' she said in between sobs, looking into the young man's strange, but caring, blue eyes.

'Alright,' Shinji then burned his "S" into the ground in front of the weeping criminal, hoping the police would get the message, 'you will tell the police what you have done, don't try to run, because I will follow your heartbeat wherever you go.'

After his promise was made to the criminal, who nodded vigorously, Shinji flew into the air, cradling the hurt woman in his arms.

The hospital staff adapted fast to seeing a flying man holding an injured women and placed the woman on a gurney, wheeling her into the hospital, and they thanked Superman for his help. Shinji thanked them back and flew off, and was glad to hear the police scanners saying they had just picked up a pimp, who confessed everything and was willing to give them whatever they needed so long as they sent him to a prison as far away from Tokyo-3 as possible.

- [Last Son] -

In the new, secret lab in the Geo-Front that belonged to the recently employed Dr. Kanashimi, who had been working hard for a few days now, watched the ominous green glow that emanated from behind a protective glass window, lined with lead.

He was glad that Ikari had given him all his old work, as now it was so easy to catch up on his work. He pursed his lips and frowned, so far he had everything he needed, his notes, a lab, funding, just one thing was missing for Project Lazarus, a test subject.

Now all he had to do was pluck up the courage to inform Gendo that all he needs is a dead body to start the final phase of Lazarus and, if his notes were correct, defy death itself.

-Chapter 3 end-

Hope it was up to standard, if not please do tell and I will get right on it. Also any tips you want to give is just a review away, and I hope I answered your guys questions in this chapter (and I am sorry that it is shorter than the others). Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Evangelion Heroes: The Last Son of Krypton**

Thanks for the reviews 1337, Asuka Ikari, Hanzo of the Salamander, Fenrir the vicious, Weapon-VII, Julian Chester and Kittybear and thanks for the favs from all you other guys!

Weapon-VII: Good call on Batman, but you were off track on Ra's (although it was understandable).

**Chapter 4: It's Superman!**

Shinji moved his hands across the kitchen counter, moving so fast that his hands were only blurry streaks of colour, as he prepared breakfast for him and Misato. All the while he was being watched by a pair of curious eyes; the person that the eyes belonged to did not know what to think of this speedy human so he decided to voice his concern.

'WARK!' he screeched.

Shinji turned his head and smiled at the little animal, 'hello there, I was wondering when you would come out of your home.'

The warm-water penguin tilted his at the stranger, not quite sure what to make of the speedy human, eventually it decided he was alright when he had been offered a fish for breakfast.

Soon the table had been set and Shinji had already sat down, waiting for Misato to slump her way to the breakfast table and obtain her daily dose of alcohol.

Sure enough a grumbling and scantily dressed Misato dragged herself to the table, mumbling a greeting after she heard Shinji say good morning.

'YEE-HAW!' the major shouted at an unnecessary volume, causing Shinji to wince at it and the penguin to WARK in disgust at his owners manners.

'Hey there Pen-pen, finally come out, huh?' Misato asked the penguin as she scratched his head, 'oh, sorry for not introducing him to you Shinji, but I kinda forgot about him, since he went on one of his "hibernations". I hope it's not a problem.'

'No, I like animals it's fine' Shinji answered with a smile, putting away his plate of food in the sink, 'well, see you later, gotta go to school.'

'Well, have fun then' the captain said back guzzling down her divine breakfast, but stopping when she realized she needed to ask Shinji something, 'hold on, can you give this to a girl in your class?'

Shinji looked at her, confused, but took the card anyway. He was surprised to see that it was the girl that Kensuke and Hikari had been talking about the other day (she fit the description at least).

'Um, who is she?' Shinji asked.

'She's the first child, she goes to your school, but remember to keep your guy's status a secret, alright?' Misato warned.

'Don't worry; I'm good at keeping secrets' Shinji replied, keeping a smile hidden.

'See you later, Shinji-kun!' Misato said as the boy left.

'Ayanami, Rei. 16 years old, light blue hair, red eyes and 5 foot 5. Strange girl, although I'm not really normal myself' Shinji commented as he read the card, when he had a second look at her photo he was amazed at the similarity she had to his mother, maybe she was a relative? Although, his mom had never mentioned any family, other than her friends in America, the Kent's, but it may have been to keep his secret.

'Guess, I could ask her when I see her' he decided in the end, putting the card into his pocket as he made his way to the school in his own unique way.

- [Last Son] -

'Finally' Dr. Kanashimi said out loud, smiling at the rather gruesome object before him on the surgery table. It was a body bag that held the deceased form of Ryu, Takai, who had been involved in a horrible car accident, or so his death certificate said.

The doctor had received the body from Section-02, he was surprised that Gendo agreed to do this to aid his work, but Gendo seemed generally interested that the doctor succeeded in his experiments.

Unzipping the bag, Kanashimi frowned, the young man's arms were in need of repairs and his organs were ruptured and of no use. The arms were the only problem, as his work would replace the damaged organs, perhaps some cybernetics for the arms? Power was the only problem for mechanical arms these days and his work would supply more than enough if built correctly.

All it would require was another favour from the Head of NERV and he could have Project Lazarus up and running by tomorrow night, probably more than running if he was lucky.

- [Last Son] -

Ayanami, Rei entered the school grounds. Her left arm was in a cast and her right arm was covered in bandages. She walked towards the school building, not too slowly or too briskly, ignoring the stares, and hushed laughs and pointed fingers she got as she walked by, she had received them for all her life. She ignored them because she knew that it was unnecessary to be accepted socially, but…sometimes she wished she did not need to experience the negative emotions she received inside her when she heard the other children speaking negatively about her.

As she made her way inside the school, she was bumped into by a student she had never seen before. The impact felt like walking into a brick wall and her arms sensitive condition made her wince, visibly, in pain.

'I-I am so sorry…' the boy apologized, quickly retrieving the card he had dropped. This gave Rei time to take in the boy's features. He wore round glasses, which made a person's gaze distract from his blue eyes, he had arms that were a bit big as if he exercised a lot and his face held a look of…compassion, but it was mostly hidden by his shy reaction.

'I…didn't mean to bump into you like that, Rei' Shinji did mean that sincerely, he really didn't mean to bump into the injured girl, but her face was so similar to his mothers that he had completely forgotten about his steel skin and had walked into her by accident. He held the card towards her, 'Misato asked me to deliver this to you…'

Rei took the offered card and examined it; it was her new NERV ID card.

'I-I'm Shinji, by the way' the boy added, then he whispered, 'I'm the Third Child'

'I see…' Rei answered, so this was Yui Ikari's adopted son. He was not like the other children his age, he seemed…well, Rei couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something different about him. She decided she would try and discover the reason he was different when her mind wondered in class, as it always did.

Shinji noticed the pale-skinned girl beginning to leave and started to walk with her, as he remembered Hikari telling him about her suspicions on the origin of Rei's injuries.

'Um, so what happened to your arms?' Shinji asked.

'It is related to my duty as a pilot' Rei answered simply, not turning her head as she walked onwards towards their class.

'Oh, well…I was just asking since the class representative was, um, worried about you' Shinji stated his reason, hoping the blue-haired girl wasn't angry with his curiosity, and he was glad that she wasn't being hurt at home. He had listened to her heartbeat and it didn't waver when she had answered, meaning that she wasn't lying.

'Why would class representative Horaki be concerned about my well being?' Rei asked, she had stopped walking to look at the taller boy curiously, why would Hikari be worried about her, she was replaceable was she not?

'Uh, well…you come to school injured and can't tell her why, so she thought that someone was hurting you' Shinji said, fiddling with his satchel's strap when he noticed the girls red-eyed gaze.

'It is unnecessary to be concerned about my well-being' she answered, entering the classroom through the door, leaving Shinji standing outside, dumbfounded by what she had just said.

Rei put down her bag, taking note of the large amount of homework she had accumulated and then decided to ask the boy directly, out of curiosity, why Hikari had been worried about her, as his answer didn't really satisfy her. She opened the door to find the hallway empty, leaving her with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, which was not visibly shown; they always left after talking to her.

- [Last Son] -

In the inner area of Tokyo-3, various pedestrians pointed up into the sky marvelling at the speedy object that streaked through the air, wondering what it could be. Was it a bird? Was it a plane?

Superman flew through the air, he felt guilty about leaving Rei so suddenly, but he had heard some maniacs in a car driving recklessly through the streets and he needed to use his powers to stop them, he couldn't leave them to hurt innocent people.

He spotted the speeding car just below himself; using his X-ray vision he saw that the drivers were two teenagers, a little bit older than him. He manoeuvred himself underneath the car, the driver and his passenger, a girl who was egging the boy driving to go faster, didn't notice…until they saw that the car was airborne. Both screamed and yelped in fright, clutching onto one another, making Shinji smirk at them as held the vehicle from underneath.

He dropped them off at the police station, in the parking lot just in front. Shinji looked at the two frightened teens with a disapproving look, 'If you're lucky you won't be charged, but I will be watching you two from now on, understand?'

The two teens nodded their heads vigorously, which satisfied the Man of Steel, so he took off into the sky, leaving the police to look at Superman's parked vehicle with confusion.

- [Last Son] -

'Stand, bow, sit!' Hikari ordered the class, as their Sensei entered.

The elderly man immediately started his incredibly boring lecture on life before Second Impact, not hearing the groans of the students.

Shinji slunk back into his desk, already bored out of his mind. Being forced to sit still when he could be flying above the clouds was bad enough, but having to sit and listen to this old man drone on was even worse, he would rather get hit by one of those green meteorites again…well, maybe it wasn't that bad. He shifted in his seat, staring at the laptop in front of him. Maybe the students would have a chat room or something; teenagers did that sort of thing to avoid boredom.

He logged onto the chat room as: lastKr03, and was astonished at the number of users. It looked like the whole class was on and they were all talking about one topic.

[Did you hear, he stopped bullets with his chest!]

[Talk about rock-hard abs, have seen his body?]

[He once lifted a whole building can you imagine what he looks like under that cape of his?]

Well, it seemed the ladies of the class were very interested in his alter ego, thought Shinji, trying his best to hide a blush. He logged off, not commenting on anything, and turned his gaze to the students in the classroom. All seemed engrossed in either sleeping or perving over Superman on the chat room, except for one, Rei. The albino girl was just staring out the window, seeming to be entranced by something outside.

Shinji looked at the girl with curiosity, then he focussed his vision in the direction she was looking at, the walls melted away, revealing the street. On the street was a mother and her child, playing together, happy and content. Shinji felt some old feelings of loneliness grow in him when he saw the mother and child and he wondered if Rei was maybe feeling the same as well.

- [Last Son] -

Dr. Kanashimi removed the surgical gloves from his hands, feeling tired after the hard and exhausting work. Takai was once a 20-something boy, with short black hair and now, thanks to Doctor Kanashimi and the assistant surgical "robot", he had bones of a titanium alloy and several advanced cybernetics, courtesy of NERV. All that was needed now; was the heart and the Lazarus project would, hopefully, prove to be fruitful.

He was about to begin the last phase, but the blaring sirens made him change his mind.

- [Last Son] -

'Okay, everyone follow me to the shelters' Hikari told the class, leading the talking crowd of teenagers to the shelters. Most were wondering if Superman would appear to stop the Angel again.

Superman was wondering that himself, as he was walking near the back of the crowd, trying to figure out what to do. He could fly off and stop the vessel of…whatever was controlling these husks of false life, or he could reinforce the façade that he was not Superman and go to NERV and fight it with his Eva, which would definitely be longer and messier.

Luckily, the decision was made for him, as Rei found him lagging behind, 'Pilot Ikari, we must make our way to headquarters.'

'Oh, r-right' Shinji replied, following the blue-haired girls lead.

The two made it to the Geofront in good time, but Shinji grew nervous at the sluggish pace he had to move. At least he was able to keep track of the Angel's movements with his senses and so far, no one had been hurt and he now knew that the Angel looked like a giant pink slug with tentacles.

Rei and Shinji entered the Geofront, and met Misato as they neared the briefing room, 'Shinji you need to get changed into your plug suit; it's in the locker room, Rei can you take him there?'

'Of course, Captain Katsuragi' the albino answered, leading Shinji once again.

After reaching their destination, Shinji observed the room. It was a simple changing room with lockers, one of them showing his designation as "Third Child".

'Your plug suit is in there' Rei said, pointing to the locker.

'Um, okay…' Shinji moved to the locker and opened it, inside was a suit that was similar to his…other outfit, except it was mostly white and blue.

Rei looked at Shinji, not moving a muscle, aside from blinking, 'are you not going to change?'

'Um, well…I-I was waiting for you to leave…' he answered with a pink colour on his cheeks, didn't Rei know about modesty?

'Very well then' Rei said in monotone.

Shinji then removed his clothes and his suit that was underneath it, hiding the suit in the false bottom of his satchel and stuffing his clothes into the locker. He retrieved his plug suit and put it on, and was puzzled at the bagginess it had.

He walked out of the changing area and spotted Rei, who had been waiting for him.

'You neglected to pressurise the suit' Rei said simply, pressing a button on the suits arm.

'Oh…' Shinji said, blushing at the way it hugged his body. It was a lot tighter than his usual suit and it showed off his musculature a lot more.

- [Last Son] -

'Oh good you're…' Misato was unable to finish her sentence as she looked, gaping, at Shinji, his muscles showing proudly in the tight plug suit.

'Um, mustn't I…uh, stop the Angel?' Shinji asked, feeling incredibly embarrassed at the looks he was getting.

'…right, yes' Misato shut her gaping mouth, trying to shake the thoughts on how she missed his body when he had been staying with her for a while now.

Soon Shinji was jettisoned near the Angels location and awaiting orders.

[Alright Shinji, this is your first time, but don't worry you'll be able to handle it]

Shinji gulped, he felt a lot more vulnerable in his Eva than without it. Now he was supposed to fight the husk creature in this giant robot, even though he could have beaten it with his bare hands already, life really wasn't fair.

['Shinji, I know you don't like guns, but you're going to have to use them if you want to keep Tokyo-3 safe, okay?']

Shinji groaned, he really didn't want to have to use a weapon, but…people where in harms way and it was the only way, besides he wouldn't be killing a living creature (if his "soul"-vision was correct).

After a prolonged pause, Shinji eventually answered command, '…alright.'

He willed his Evangelion to retrieve a rifle from the rack that was just a short distance from his entry point. Gripping the oversized weapon in his hands, he used the targeting computer and his incredible senses to take aim at the creatures' weak point, the core.

He unloaded the rifle, his ability to see the world at a slower pace allowed him to observe each individual slug as it ripped through the air and…came into contact with an orange field that protected the angel.

'Hmm, strange…' Shinji focussed his eyes, switching through several wavelengths at a time, stopping at his "soul"-vision. It appeared that whatever energy was controlling the vessels, spread itself around to create a virtually, impenetrable shield, which, of course,

emanated from the red core on its head.

['Shinji, you're going to have to engage it in melee combat! Draw out your prog knife!']

Shinji complied with command, retrieving the rather small blade from the shoulder pylon, as he had been taught. He then willed the purple behemoth to dash towards its target, whom swivelled its head to face its enemy. It screamed in rage and sent its tentacles of pink energy to slice it in half. Shinji saw this coming and used his knowledge of were the attacks would land to dodge them…most of them anyway. One grabbed his left wrist and pulled the Eva to its knees. Shinji grunted in pain, as he felt the unusual sensation of his skin burning, but he pulled himself together (mostly) and stabbed the appendage, causing the angel to reel back in agony, screaming. Shinji moved quickly and slammed the knife into the angels core, but he was unable to finish pushing it deep enough to end the creature.

Shinji yelped in fright as his giant war machine was picked up by its ankles and tossed like a rag doll, landing on its hands and knees in the nick of time. Shinji heard the creature making its way towards him, and he observed 2 problems he had.

1: Command was shouting that he only had five minutes of power left, as his umbilical cord had come loose.

2: Kensuke and some other boy were standing just outside the shelter; thankfully, they were at least a bit far from the actual fight.

'Hey, Kensuke! You and your friend need to get into the shelters now!' Shinji shouted into the loudspeaker, seeing his friend's wide eyes at the purple giant speaking to him. He must have decided to listen to it, as both of them immediately headed back into the shelter, probably so as to not irk the Mech.

Shinji got his Eva to its feet when he saw that his friend was out of harms way. Unit-01 glared at its opponent, who was dragging itself towards the purple Eva. The Eva got into a runners position, waiting for an opening. The angel immediately lashed out at Shinji's Eva, hoping to cut and rip it apart, but this time Shinji was ready to compensate his Eva's sluggish speed with his senses. He weaved past and over the attacks and drove the giant, purple fist into the knife that was stuck fast in the Angels core. The Angel didn't even cry out once, as its "life" left it.

Shinji panted, apparently from exhaustion. This was all just a hoax, but he didn't need the whole of NERV to know that he had incredible stamina.

- [Last Son] -

'You did great today, Shinji!' Misato praised the boy, as he exited the plug, hugging him tightly.

'Uh…I-I was just doing what was necessary' Shinji replied, blushing from the older woman's body pressing against the plug suit.

'Don't talk it down; you're the only one who could have done it. As a reward I'll be doing the cooking tonight!' Misato exclaimed gleefully, not taking note of the boy's horrified expression.

'I-its okay Misato, I like cooking it…relaxes me!' Shinji said in desperation. He really didn't want his nose and taste buds overloaded with burnt instant ramen again.

'Well, I'll have to think of…other ways to reward you' Misato said in a suggestive tone, adding a playful wink for effect.

'M-Misato!' Shinji cried out in embarrassment.

- [Last Son] -

'I must admit, I am surprised at the Third Child's battle, he seemed to know what he was doing most of the time' Fuyutsuki commented, as he stood next to the Commander of NERV.

'Yes, surprising…' Gendo said, still staring at the video footage of the battle. He didn't outwardly show his puzzlement, how on Earth could a simple farm boy be so…adept at piloting an Evangelion? He decided to shelve that idea away for later; he had more pressing matters to attend to. Kanashimi was about to finish Lazarus, and that would hopefully put an end to the Kryptonian menace. Also, the project would have several other applications he could exploit.

- [Last Son] -

'How much longer, Kanashimi?' Gendo asked the doctor, who was busy checking the vitals of the dead body, which still showed that it was quite dead.

'A-almost Dr. Ikari, just need to finish the insertion of the artificial heart' the small doctor soon completed his attaching of the metallic "cage" into the dead mans torso. It soon gave off a green glow from the rock it held, making the doctor remark, 'there.'

An ominous glow filled the room, as the medical equipment began to show signs of life. The glow became brighter and brighter, and soon the dead man's eyes snapped open, glowing the same sickly green colour.

The reanimated body coughed and gagged as it came back to life, staring at the scientists with confusion, 'what…w-where?'

'Hello Takai, it is good to have you back' the smaller scientist said, with a large smile.

-Chapter 4 end-

Three guesses who Shinji's gonna face in the next chapter! Anyway thanks for the reviews and favs once again, and I will get back to my other stories as soon as I get some inspiration for them (few ideas wouldn't hurt, just so you know…). Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Evangelion Heroes: The Last Son of Krypton**

Thanks for the reviews 1337, Asuka Ikari, Hanzo of the Salamander, Fenrir the vicious, Weapon-VII, Julian Chester and Kittybear and thanks for the favs (alerters included) from all you other guys!

**Chapter 5: Men of Steel Part 1**

A choking noise came from Dr. Kanashimi's mouth, as his throat was being clenched shut by the recently brought back Takai.

'What the hell am I!' shouted the young cyborg in rage.

'Takai put the doctor down' a cold voice told more than asked from behind a glass window.

With great reluctance, Takai let the squirming doctor fall down.

Adjusting his glasses, Kanashimi took a good look at the reanimated corpse, 'amazing…' he gasped.

'What happened to me?' Takai asked, barely keeping his cool. He felt as if he had been trapped in a deep sleep for a long time and now he had woken up with cold metal being the only he felt, inside and out.

'You were killed in a car accident a few months ago, I…we, brought you back' the Doctor explained hoarsely, due to nearly asphyxiating.

Takai's glowing green eyes widened. Dead? He looked down his body, taking in more of his physical changes and he saw various pieces of metal showing where he had most likely lost flesh. The most disturbing sight was the thing in his chest, a glowing green rock hooked up in a bunch of wires.

He felt sick at the sight of his grotesque body; he stumbled to the back of the small surgery room and held his head in his hands.

'We have not completed you just yet, the cybernetics that are visible will be covered, but-' Kanashimi began, but Gendo cut him off.

'I need you to do a small job for me; then Kanashimi will complete your "revival"' Gendo explained coldly.

'…what do you need me to do?' asked the defeated metal man, seeing no other way out.

- [Last Son] -

Shinji walked into the school grounds, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way things where at NERV. The large arrays of Synch tests were driving him crazy, they said that he had an unnaturally high score of 63%, so what was wrong with just staying at 63? He heaved a sigh, they didn't know about him being Superman, so they where probably just trying to give themselves the best chance they could get their hands on. His mood improved a bit when he heard a familiar voice.

'Wow! I don't know who's more awesome, the pilot of the Eva or Superman' Kensuke exclaimed in excitement.

'Na, Superman still tops in my book Ken. He saved my little sister' another boy said. He was walking next to Kensuke and wore a dark tracksuit, Shinji recognised him as the boy that was with the otaku when he fought the 4th Angel.

'Yeah, but the pilot saved both of us! Hey, Shinji you wouldn't believe what I got on film!' Kensuke shouted to Shinji as he spotted him.

'Hello Kensuke, uh, what have you got exactly?' Shinji asked, glad that Kensuke obviously hadn't recognised his voice coming from the Eva, he actually hadn't thought of that rather troubling scenario until a few seconds ago.

'Well, you know about the last Angel attack on Friday right? Me and Toji here saw the whole thing and I got it on film!' Kensuke said proudly, holding his camera up like an award.

'Too bad we nearly got squashed' Toji said, eyeing the new kid. This new guy, Shinji, was almost as tall as him and looked like he worked out with those arms, although the glasses kind of defeated his imposing physique.

'Oh, right! Shinji this is Toji, he's been my friend since pre-school' Kensuke introduced his friend to Shinji.

'Hey, I heard you were in that city were Superman was first spotted, right?' Toji asked, after giving Shinji a bow, which Shinji returned.

'Uh, Kensuke told you, right?' he received a nod as a reply, so he had no choice but to continue, 'well, yeah. In Smallville he saved a family from their caravan exploding or something like that, it was a couple of months ago.'

'Did he do anything else there?' Toji asked, hoping to hear some more on his new hero.

'Um, in Metropolis he helped some other super people with a big problem; then he came here, maybe to help with the Angels? That's what I got at least' Shinji added a shrug to reinforce his "lack" of knowledge.

'See, Superman still tops' Toji said defiantly.

'I didn't say he wasn't cool, I just like the Eva more' Kensuke insisted.

Shinji hid a smile, wondering how the two would take it if they found out that their idols were one and the same, and that he was both.

'Suzuhara, you're back!' a voice said. With an elevated heartbeat that was noticed by Shinji's superior senses.

The three teenagers turned to see Hikari walking up to their small group.

'Oh, hey class rep' Toji said, 'sorry 'bout being absent for so long, been busy with family stuff.'

'Well, so long as you have a letter that'll do' Hikari explained, keeping her actions professional as she didn't know how else to act, which Shinji picked up on.

'Uhh, if I don't got a letter?' Toji asked carefully, feeling punishment was imminent.

'Then you have cleanup duty after school…sorry' Hikari explained sadly, not really wanting to do this to Toji.

'Aw, man' Toji complained, holding his face.

'I'll see you guys in class' Shinji said, moving towards the tree he had spotted Rei sitting (in front of).

'See you later' the three said, moving towards class.

'Hello Rei, um, how are you today?' Shinji asked the albino girl, who was leaning against the tree and reading a book.

'I do not see how such a question is relevant, Pilot Ikari' Rei remarked, her voice was neutral and not cold, well Shinji was able to tell the difference, but he didn't think anybody else would.

'Well, I was being polite…we're co-workers, so we should…uh, be on good terms. We should get to know one another a bit more' Shinji explained feebly.

'Why?' Rei questioned the boy once again, not understanding the reasoning behind such actions.

'I thought that we could be friends, if that's alright' Shinji tried to explain himself. He really wanted to know why she bore such a resemblance to his mother and why she was so…socially inept.

'I…see' Rei said, thinking hard on what her fellow pilot had said.

The bell rang, signalling the start of school. Rei got up and moved towards their class, without so much, as a goodbye.

- [Last Son] -

'Why must I…kill him?' Takai asked, not wanting to do what these men were asking.

'He is a menace; he pretends to help the people of the city so that they trust him enough to turn a blind eye to his friends that he brings' the Commander of NERV explained, as a screen showed the two Angels that had attacked so far.

'I don't…I can't kill someone' Takai tried to explain, his parents had died when he was young and looking after your kid sister put things into perspective, 'I know he's bad, but…I don't think I could do it…'

'Not even for your sister?' Gendo asked, still hidden behind the window. He knew that Takai's sister was the young man's Achilles heel.

His unnatural green eyes widened. His mind flashing images of the accident that he had died in, revealing that someone else…his sister, had been in the car with him…that could only mean one thing, 'sh-she's dead?'

'Yes, but you've seen what Kanashimi can do, he can do the same to your sister and complete your surgery, if you do this one thing for me' Gendo explained, hiding a smile at how easy it was to toy with the boy's emotions.

'…I…alright…' Takai said, remembering a few crucial details of why the accident was caused…he shouldn't have been arguing with her…

- [Last Son] -

Once again the students of Tokyo-3 Municipal High School were saved by the bell. Most were collecting their belongings as fast as they could, hoping to get away from the boring Sensei before their brains went into meltdown.

The few that weren't in quite a rush had differing reasons. Rei was never in a rush, unless it was absolutely necessary and Shinji was too busy trying to think of a way to get the blue-haired girl to open up more. Hikari was waiting for the two boys who had been given cleanup duty as punishment, one for not having an absentee note and the other for selling pictures with mildly mature content.

'Hey, Shinji' Kensuke called out, as he spotted Shinji getting ready to leave.

'Yes, Kensuke?' Shinji asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

'Toji and me were going down to the arcade later today, about five, wanna come with?' Kensuke asked.

'Uh, sure, thanks' Shinji said, grateful for being able to avoid Misato's teasing and just be a normal teenager for a while, 'oh, I might be a little late 'cos of a…uh, family thing, is that alright?'

'Yeah sure' Kensuke said.

'Okay you two, grab a mop each and get done soon and remember to lock the class when you're done' Hikari warned, handing the two a bucket each.

'Yes, class rep' they answered in unison, their tone making it obvious that they had been through this before.

'See you later then' Shinji said to them, as he made his way out.

'Bye, Shinji' both replied with their own farewell.

Shinji left the class, carrying his satchel with him. He slowed when he heard Hikari walking towards him.

'Hey Shinji, is it okay if I walk with you?' she asked, looking troubled with something.

'Um, sure Hikari, it's fine with me' Shinji replied, wondering what was on the Class Reps mind.

'Thanks' she let out an exasperated sigh after her thanks.

'Is something bothering you?' Shinji asked.

'Yeah…sort of…' she said quietly.

'Uh, I know we don't really know each other well, but if-if you want you can talk to me' Shinji explained. He sometimes wished he could speak to people about things troubling his mind, but the only ones he could speak to were either on another continent or…not around anymore.

'Thanks Shinji' she said softly, glad that someone was willing to listen.

'So, um, what is it?' the alien teenager asked.

'Well…you know Toji…' she began, but didn't finish as her fingers became more interesting to twiddle.

'Yeah, he seems like a cool guy' Shinji said, thinking that he might know where this was going (hearing a persons heartbeat had its advantages).

'…mm, well, I've always…liked him…' she said with a blush, not looking at Shinji.

'Well, why don't you tell him?' the boy asked.

'I…don't really know how to and…um, I need to know if he likes me back first' Hikari explained, revealing the reason behind her wanting to walk with him.

'Do you want me to…ask him?' Shinji asked, his speedy mind putting the puzzle together.

'Could you?' she looked up at him with a full-blown blush and eyes that no man, not even a superman, could say no to.

'I guess I could' Shinji was surprised at the class reps hug that came soon after his promise.

The class rep let go of the now blushing boy, feeling a little silly about her overreacting to his promise, 'Heh, sorry, thanks Shinji!' Hikari said, waving goodbye to the boy who felt unnaturally warm, as she went down to the train station.

'Um, bye' Shinji said, waving back.

His ears picked up the sound of thunder and he looked up at the clouds as the heavens began to pour down, hiding the source of his incredible abilities from view.

- [Last Son] -

Takai looked down at the tombstone. The rain spattered down and pelted his hoodie that he wore to disguise his grotesque appearance. Half of his face, just below his hairline was gone, showing the metallic skull underneath. His one arm was also mostly devoid of flesh and his chest held the glowing green rock which acted as his heart.

Takai thought it was rather ironic, what he felt about himself on the inside was shown to the world on the outside, for all to see.

'Kasumi…I promise, I'll make it right' he told his sister's grave, his voice seemed to be getting more and more metallic as time went on for some strange reason.

The metal man turned around and began to trudge his way through the muddy earth, making his way to the Tokyo-3 mall, where he was meant to draw out an alien monster. At least he could do some good with his new life, he thought to himself. In his old life, his last act was getting himself and his sister killed because of something as petty as an argument…

-Chapter 5 end-

I am incredibly sorry about the rather short chapter (the shortest in this story!), but I'm afraid all my ideas came a bit too late.

Remember, you can pm me with any ideas, or questions you want answered. You can add the same into a review if you want, I don't mind at all it actually helps me come up with ideas for the story a lot faster, so review, review please!


End file.
